


Nightly Routine

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: Seagate was a shithole. Then again, Comanche thought, probably all prisons were shitholes, and it wasn’t just localised to this one. He tried not to sigh; he was trying to listen to Shades’ breathing to figure when it evened out which would mean he had fallen asleep. Che started to feel like a pervert listening to his friend's breath but figured it was no worse to listening to him jacking off.Prison was prison, and that sort of shit was unavoidable. However, the part that made Comanche feel like an actual pervert wasn’t the listening. It was the getting hard while listening, waiting for Shades to fall asleep and then jacking off thinking about listening to his friend jacking off. But this was prison – everyone was bored and horny, it didn’t count, right?





	Nightly Routine

Seagate was a shithole. Then again, Comanche thought, probably all prisons were shitholes, and it wasn’t just localised to this one. He tried not to sigh; he was trying to listen to Shades’ breathing to figure when it evened out which would mean he had fallen asleep. Che started to feel like a pervert listening to his friend's breath but figured it was no worse to listening to him jacking off.

Prison was prison, and that sort of shit was unavoidable. However, the part that made Comanche feel like an actual pervert wasn’t the listening. It was the getting hard while listening, waiting for Shades to fall asleep and then jacking off thinking about listening to his friend jacking off. But this was prison – everyone was bored and horny, it didn’t count, right?

The problem, well maybe not the problem, but the thing about tonight was Shades hadn’t jacked off. He usually jacked off and went to sleep (and Comanche tried not to think too hard about the fact he’d learnt his longest friend’s jack off routine). Except tonight he hadn’t. Lights out had come and gone. And then nothing. It continued to be nothing. And for some messed up reason now Comanche couldn’t seem to get to sleep without following that same routine.

A sigh from the bunk below took him out of his thoughts; the sigh had been loud and deliberate. “You going to do something or what?” Shades spoke out into the night.

“What the hell are you on about B?” Comanche countered, previous thought thrown out and now wondering if he’d forgotten some scheme that he and Shades had cooked up. Something for Rackham maybe?

Shades sighed again as if Comanche was stupid, it got Che’s back up, but before he could say Shades spoke again. “Will you get down here already?” Without seeing him, Comanche knew that Shades would have that stupid grin on his face when he had a plan he hadn’t let you in on, a plan he thought was brilliant.

It was Comanches turn to sigh, but he did as Shades had asked and hopped off the top bunk. He stood by the bed where Shades casually lounged back, one hand behind his head and a shitting eating grinning on his face. “Now what?” Comanche asked, and Shades laughed.

Shades moved off the bed, slowly with the grin fixed in place. He moved until he was standing in front of Comanche. Way too close in front of Comanche. They were pressed together. “Now this.” Shades said and moved his hand to grab at Comanche’s dick.

There was a moment of shock, but then Shades started moving his hand, and a bolt of pleasure ran up Comanche’s spine so hard he had to grab onto Shades’ arms to keep upright, curving and resting his head against Shades’. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah?” Shades asked. Comanche opened eyes he didn’t even realise he shut at Shades’ tone, it sounded unsure. Comanche had never heard him sound unsure. Looking at him he still had a grin on his face, and he was still moving his hand but Comanche would swear he looked nervous.

“Fuck yeah.” He whispered back, pushing Shades back towards the bunk and starting to rip at his uniform. As Shades fell back on the bed, they both quickly shed their jumpsuit and Comanche climbed on top of the other man, Shades parting his leg wide to accommodate. Comanche ground down his hip and brought their dicks together. 

Shades let out a chocked off moan and started to reach his hand down. Comanche stopped him before he could get there, too afraid he was going to blow his load the minute Shades touched him again. He caught Shades’ other hand and brought them both up above his head, pressing them into the pillow.

Shades’ eyes went wide and Che’s name came from his mouth loud and gravelly while his whole-body arched up into Comanche. Comanche paused for a moment, shocked before moving faster than before, building up a proper rhythm. Shades’ eyes were slightly glassy and Comanche wanted more than anything to kiss him. But he didn't - he didn’t know why pressing your dicks together was okay but kissing seemed off limits, but it did so he didn’t.

He tightened his grip around Shades’ wrist and watched as he arched again, his neck being revealed and stretched out and Comanche saw it as a middle ground. Kissing the neck was fine right? He did it anyway, sucking and trailing his teeth up the side.

“Fuck.” Shades breathed out. “We need to get Rackham to get us some lube.” He said and the pleasure shuddered through Che at the thought, enough it dragged him anyway from the neck to bow is head and try to keep breathing. 

“Yeah.” He said after a while, lips by Shades’ ear. Shades then nudged his face against Comanche so Comanche turned his head. And then they were kissing, wet and sloppy and so so good. That it seemed was what Shades needed as he started moaning into Che’s mouth and coming. 

Feeling Shades shoot his load between them made Che tip over the edge too. The pleasure surging so hard and so fast through his body that when he finished his limbs felt like jelly. Unable to support himself his tipped himself over to the side, wedging himself between the wall and Shades, who lies sprawled with one leg and one arm out the bed.

They lay quietly for a while, catching their breath. Comanche wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say something or just get dressed and go back to the top bunk. He looked down at the mess that they had made together on Shades’ stomach and hauled himself up and over Shades to get some toilet roll.

He turned round and found Shades watching him but not having moved from where he was. Comanche walked back and gently cleaned up the mess they had made. He expected Shades to say something but he didn’t, his eyes went wide at first but then seemed to soften.

He dumped the tissue and then pulled his jumpsuit back on when he got back to the bunk. Shades followed suit and put his back on as well, sitting back down on the edge of the bed when he was finished. 

Comanche was about to climb back up to the top bunk, not being able to think of anything to say, when Shades grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and pulled him towards him. Comanche’s hands flew out and caught the top bunk to steady himself while Shades surged up to catch Comanche in a kiss. This kiss was soft and quick. 

When they parted Shades was grinning up at him like the cat who had got the cream. “Don’t I have the best ideas?” Shades asked all low and smug.

Comanche couldn’t help but let a chuff of laughter out. “Yeah man, you always have.” He replied and Shades’ smile got bigger. 

“So you’ll come down tomorrow?” He asked, smile still in place but this time it seemed like a front.

“Yeah.” Comanche agreed and leaned in to kiss him again.

When they parted Shades moved to lie down and Comanche climbed back up into his own bunk. Seemed like they would have a new routine.  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
